Minha Própria História de Amor
by Gabinha Black
Summary: Será que Gina Weasley viverá sua história de amor?Só lendo para descubrir!È completamente HG


**Capítulo 1 - Consegui!**

-Provavelmente isso vai me servir de lição por ter sido tão pretensiosa!-resmunguei desanimada pela décima vez no dia.- Fracassei no teste!  
-_"Fracasso"_ é uma palavra que não faz parte do dicionário de Ginerva Molly Weasley!-disse Alice O'Conner vindo atrás de mim se desembaraçando de Max Brendell, que tinha se tornado tão grudados nos últimos dias, tão abraçadinhos e de mãozinhas dadas o tempo todo, que estavam parecendo àqueles bichos mitológicos...  
Meu nome? Ginerva Molly Weasley, como foi dito antes...Argh! Odeio esse nome! Sou mais conhecida por Gina, tenho quinze anos, sou a mais nova de seis irmãos (comigo conta sete), minha mãe Molly e meu pai Arthur são os melhores do mundo (mas às vezes irritam é claro).  
Puts, meus irmãos são massas, por causa deles eu sou assim: digamos que não tenho frescura, tenho senso de humor, não me importo muito com roupas e essas coisas, mas não é por isso que deixo de ter minha beleza natural.  
Minha amiga Alice...Nossa nós vivemos tantas coisas juntas, eu conto alguns segredos meu para ela...Sim tem um que ninguém sabe...  
Teve uma época que todas as gurias da minha escola, pegava livros de romance e liam, mas foram parando com o tempo, pois já estavam vivendo com o seu próprio romance...Eu ainda leio...Não vivi o meu romance, aqueles que o mocinho conhece a mocinha e se apaixona e começa a fazer de tudo para ficar com ela, aquele romance que o primeiro beijo é mágico, que suas pernas amolecem e sentem borboletas no estômago.  
Ta eu sei que namoro o Colin, mas isso com certeza não é romance...Ele é meu melhor amigo desde os cinco anos, planejamos tudo! Faculdades, matérias, profissão, ele é obcecado por estudos...  
Talvez Colin Creveey não seja a matéria da qual seja feita a grande matéria da qual sejam feitas as grandes histórias de amor...  
Voltando ao meu dia...  
...As maçãs do rosto de Alice estavam vermelhas de felicidade, combinando com o rosa pálido de sua blusa. Enquanto forçava uma passagem em direção ao mural ela me apareceu exatamente como eu achava que alguém apaixonado deveria ser.  
Não como eu. Não como Colin. As pessoas apaixonadas devem estar meio fora de foco com relação ao resto do mundo, como se suas mentes só conseguissem se sintonizar no seu amado e vice-versa. A minha mente estava na peça.  
Colin apareceu no nosso encalço e definitivamente sua mente estava no segundo toque do sinal. Quando ele soou, ele deu uma olhada em seu relógio e depois para o que ficava em cima do mural. Voltou-se então para mim com um olhar expressivo. Não apaixonado. Estava mais para _"Acorda! Vamos acabar nos atrasando!"_  
Alicese livrou de Max e saiu se espremendo por entre as pessoas na nossa frente. Ela era baixinha, e por isso já havia aprendido bem, com seus quinze anos e meio abre um caminho com cotoveladas no meio das multidões como se tivesse uma placa em si: _"Olha eu aqui!"_ E milagrosamente a plebe apertava para dar espaço.  
Já eu...Fiquei vacilando um pouco atrás com medo que me notassem.   
-Agora chega desse papo de fracasso Gina - impôs Alice – Você nunca fracassou uma vez na vida! Caramba, você é _"fera"_ em tudo que faz!  
-Pois dessa vez eu prefiro ser a Bela do que a Fera.  
Aquilo soou tão engraçado que eu e Alice trocamos olhas de_ "Somos melhores amigas desde a infância"_ e caímos na gargalhada.  
Max riu com a gente.  
-Eu acho a Gina perfeita para o papel de Bela.-disse Max ajeitando seus óculos, com um sorriso, eu me senti corar com o elogio.  
-Ela tem beleza mais que o suficiente para o papel.-acrescentou ele.  
-E esse deveria ser o seu papel!-disse Alice dirigindo-se para Colin.  
-Papel...?-Colin coçou a cabeça com a expressão confusa.-Eu...Eu...Acho que não captei...  
-Você é o namorado dela bobão!-disse Alice sem mais rodeios - E seria de se esperar que você a achasse tão bonita que fosse uma pura questão de lógica que ninguém mais além da Gina poder ganhar o papel de Bela na peça a _"Bela e a Fera"!_  
Sim a última parte dela foi irônica e eu acho que só eu percebi!  
-Mas é óbvio que eu acho ela bonita – disse Josh no mesmo tom que diria_ "a grama é verde" ou "eu gostaria de um pedaço de pizza no almoço"_- Mas não é assim que a história do casting funciona – completou o meu sempre pragmático namorado. – Claro seria demais você ganhar o papel, mas se não der, não é nada sério. Afinal, você na estava mesmo pensando em se tornar atriz ou algo parecido. Bom, vamos indo que nós já estamos meio atrasados, e eu não estou nem um pouco a sim de ter que agüentar a irritação da professora Sprout!  
Fiquei irritada, mas nem deu tempo para me preocupar com isso. Alice já estava de nariz colado na lista, e eu bem atrás dela. Nós duas batemos o olho no meu nome exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Por um segundo as letras se embaralharam, e pensei que fosse desmaiar.  
-Você conseguiu!-gritou ela.  
-Eu consegui...-sussurrei. Minha voz entalou na garganta. O sangue fugiu do meu rosto.- Eu consegui o papel principal...Eu não acredito!


End file.
